Planeptune
Planeptune is a stage included with the OVERTIME PROTOTYPE pack alongside Kei Takanashi from MIND≒0, and Seth from Under Night IN-BIRTH. Planeptune is the primary area in the Neptunia Universe where Neptune, Nepgear, COMPA, IF, and Falcom all live. Depending on the dimension, Plutia, or even Uzume Tennoboshi could exist as well, as the HyperDimension Neptunia series exists in multiple universes. Characters *Histoire (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Nepgear (Cameo) (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Noire (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Blanc (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Vert (HyperDimension Neptunia) *COMPA (HyperDimension Neptunia) *IF (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Falcom (Cameo) (HyperDimension Neptunia) *Void(s) (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Linne (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Waldstein (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Yuzuriha (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Orie "Harada" Valadier (Under Night IN-BIRTH) Gameplay Throughout the first half of the level, players travel across Planeptune on ever changing platforms that either decrease, or increase in length, depending on the many locations that exist in Planeptune. During the first Half of the fight, this is where Planeptune's Oracle: Histoire can appear to provide information, background history, how to play as the characters, etc, all while using her trademark wit, and emoticons. She also comments on the players' skills depending on how well they play their character. To ensure the idea doesn't get repetitive, this only applies once per fight, & what Histoire says will seem different nearly each time, kind of how HEAVY RAIN for PS3 has a level map for each scenerio, and how it can end up. Strangely, this is also a direct reference to Linger in SHADOWS as in order to access this part of the level, you need to press and hold L3 & R3 to unlock a secret within the game. This is similar to "Palutena's Guidance" of SMASH U, with more freedom, and more features (And more balanced wit.). To prevent this mode from going out of control, only Local Modes outside of Arcade Mode, like Ad-Hoc, & Versus WiFi Modes for PSVITA, and Local Multiplayer for consoles. This pauses the the fight for some comedy before some Intense Violence. As time passes, the sun sets for the night, only as the full moon to rise, and the sky turns a blood red, forecasting a Hollow Night. This is when the second half of the fight occurs. Because the entirety of The arena has shut down, players make a crash landing to the Neptower as the last destination. Worse, the location is the Hollow Night's Abyss, the area where endless EXS is being released, Attracting Voids, creatures of the Hollow Night. Worse still, all technology in Planeptune has forcibly shut down; lights, computers, nearly everything but the player's technology, that and as a unique twist, items are no longer obtainable as of the second half of the level. Intriguingly enough, this is where you can fight all around the Neptower, as one screen splits to four, and a map of the arena appears in the center, like an arcade racer such as Mario Kart, or ModNation Racers (Three players has an empty screen with said map occupying it, where two players split the screen in half with map in the center.). Despite 3/4s of the Area shrouded nearly in darkness, and that the Voids can't be perceived there, but due to part of the Abyss being shown in 1/4 of the tower, any Void that wants massive amounts of EXS, are perceived with ease, and are visible. While it's possible to kill a Void outside the Abyss, it is like playing blind, & even in the Abyss where they are visible, they heal themselves with more EXS. When fighting a Void, keep in mind they aren't visible in places besides the Abyss (Even the map doesn't show them.), the longer a Void lasts, the more AP it drops when killed, unless healed by the EXS emitted by the Abyss. In addition, the only way to obtain AP as of the second half is fighting Voids, which are kinda like fighting opponents in a Beat-em-Up. Even though you can kill a Void, they can kill you too; they can attack from a couple meters, and can instant kill a player by consuming them. As COMPA, & IF approach the Neptower, they realize they can't enter for some reason. After thinking there is a Blackout, they are both killed by a group of Voids, who were fighting over the flesh of the two corpses. Historie flies away in fear, and her info is no longer possible for the rest of the fight. Neptune and the other Core CPUs try and fight whatever the "Dark Shadows" are, only to realize they can't become Goddess due to some "technological fault" (This is due to the Hollow Nights' negative influence on technology.), and as a result, all four are eaten on the spot. Eventually, Hyde, Linne, Waldstein, Yuzuriha, and even Orie arrive, and make short work of the Voids, and destroy the Abyss, ending the Hollow Night. After the technology of Planeptune is working again, the level ends, but at the last second of the level, you can press L3 & R3 for Histoire to return to review every Non-CPU player's skills STREET FIGHTER IV style, and give an overall rating of each player's efforts in the level (The winners and losers of the fight is subject to be different from their ranks.). Wit and comedy still ensues. Afterwards, the level ends. Soundtrack Listing 1. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II OST - Transformational Neon Electric Circuit 2. Under Night In-Birth OST: Unseen Entities(Merkava's Theme) 3. Under Night In-Birth OST: Gathers Under Night(Character Select Theme) Optional: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Music: DESPERADO (Histoire's theme after L3+R3 press.) Planeptune.png|Planeptune Planeptune-mk2.jpg|Neptower Hollow Night.jpg|The Hollow Night: Voids included... File:1img.jpg|OH SH-! Category:Stage Ideas Category:BMHKain Category:HyperDimension Neptunia Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH